Name For Baby
by XxFleur1xX
Summary: Spencer and Emily talk about names for their new daughter. Very very fluffy. R&R short one-shot may continue depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Audrey here with a VERY random story 3. Enjoy…._

_~~\CM/~~_

Spencer and Emily Reid looked down at their new daughter.

"What do you want to name her?" Spencer asked.

"What about Hailey?" Emily replied.

"You want to name her after Haley Hotchner?"

"No, I really just liked the name, and it wouldn't be spelled the same, it would be H-A-I-L-E-Y." Emily stated.

"And a middle name?"

"Elisabeth, after my mother?"

"Hailey Elisabeth Reid. I like that." Spencer giggled.

Spencer took his daughter into his arms. "Hello Hailey, I'm your daddy, I'm the one who gets to be way over protective over you in the future."

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to resign from the BAU for the first couple of years of her life; she's going to need at least one of her parents there for her."

"It's up to you darling." Spencer kissed her forehead. Just then, the rest of the team walked in.

"Oh, she's so cute!" JJ exclaimed. "What's her name?"

Spencer and Emily looked at each other and said at the same time:

"Hailey Elisabeth Reid."

_~~\CM/~~_

_OOC? Maybe. Is there a meaning behind this? Yes. LOL. It's really short because when I hand wrote it, it was longer then this…. Review and tell me if I should continue into her life. I'll be happy to do so. 3_

_Love ya,_

_Audrey xox_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE. **

**Sorry it's taking so long to update, but I'm in school and all this crappy stuff now. I also need some ideas for the second chapter. REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME SOME IDEA'S. **

**Thank you,**

**Audrey xox**


	3. Proposals (Flashback)

_Audrey here, and HOLY LORD OF JESUS I ACTUALLY WROTE THE SECOND CHAPTER. May I get applause?! ANYWAYS, sorry this chapter may be OOC and I wrote it kind of quick. Thank you for your support._

_Disclaimer: Me: Paget, would you like to do it?_

_Paget: o.o SHE DOESN'T OWN US._

_Me:….Sadly. Oh yeah, and at the end of this chapter, there will be an author's note __**MAKE SURE YOU READ IT! **__ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Paget: Finally…. She forgot to say this is a flashback chapter._

_~*\CM/*~_

*flashback*

Spencer Reid was getting ready for his date with Emily. He called the restaurant for what he counted to be the third time to make sure that they still had his reservation. This wasn't their first date, no; they had been together for three years. But, he had something special planned for that night.

"Hello? Yes I would like to make sure you still have my reservation for two? Reid. Okay, thank you." **(1) **He was obviously very nervous. Why wouldn't he be? Tonight would either be the best or worst night of his life!

_~*\CM/*~ Meanwhile…._

Emily had just finished getting ready for her date that night with Spencer. Spencer had sounded really nervous when he has asked her.

'He's not breaking up with me is he?' she thought to herself. She was obviously very worried now. This would be a very interesting night.

_~*\CM/*~_

Spencer arrived at Emily's apartment at about 7 pm. He wanted to be right on time. Not a minute too early. Not a minute too late. He NEEDED this night to be 100% perfect. If it wasn't, his life just might end!

_**Time skip after restaurant (2)**_

"Emily, how about a walk in the park?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Was the reply he received.

As they walked through the park, Spencer took her hand and led her to the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Spencer what are you—oh my god, it's beautiful." Emily gasped.

"I'm glad you think so." Spencer said, letting go of her hand and taking a step back.

"Spencer what are you—" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw him get down on one knee.

""Emily, will you marry me?" he asked.

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she yelled: "YES!"

Spencer slid the ring on her finger and thought:

'This night turned out perfect after all.' Before pulling her into a long kiss.

_**A/N: PLEASE READ!**_

_**So, this chapter and the next will be flashback chapters. Then, after chapter three, it will go back to the lovely Reid family. All chapters after the next will be based on a song, which goes the times of life through a girl from being a baby, to being a little girl, to being a teenager, to growing up. Little sneak peak of how this story will go. Thank you so much for your cooperation, and happy thanksgiving! **_

_**Love ya, **_

_**Audrey xox**_

1—obviously, it's only Reid's side of the conversation

2—This was based on a dream I had, just with different people, and my crappy dream left out the restaurant scene, and I was too lazy to come up with one.


End file.
